DarK KnighT
by AJ Alice
Summary: "I hate you and everthing about you," is the first thing AJ says to me. "But" "But nothing Skull."


_**DarK**_

_**KnighT**_

By: AJ Alice

Preface

A life like mine starts one way… you're bitten.

Kind of.

1.

I was fourteen living in Manns Choice, Pennsylvania, and I was waiting outside Chestnut Ridge Middle School for Peter, my uncle.

Technically.

Then I saw the shinny silver Saturn. It was Rick and Beatrix.

I got in the car then I went off! "Where's Peter? He picks me up on Fridays. You know that. 'Vampires never forget.' Your quote not mine."

"AJ, he's out hunting with everyone else."

I forgot that fact about vampires. "Oh."

Beatrix looked at me, "Weren't you inviting a friend over?"

She often tries to change the subject.

"Yeah, I was going to, but she had cheerleading practice," I said. I was kind of bummed.

Beatrix said, "That's sad."

I looked at what now was the back of her head.

"I know. She really likes you guys. Especially you Rick."

I made kissing noises from the back seat. Beatrix turned to hit the top of my head.

"Ow!"

Then we laughed the rest of the way home.

2.

I woke up the next day to the sound of Food Network and banging dishes. It was time for breakfast. For the human anyway. I got dressed in my usual black attire. Walking down stairs I yawned and smelled waffles. I was a vegetarian, and I mean a real one not a Twilight vampire one.

It was five in the morning! I wasn't a vampire, and I loved to sleep in. Why they didn't understand that I'll never know.

"AJ, come into the kitchen. Please."

"Allie, I'm at the bottom of the steeps you don't have to yell," I said annoyed

"Whatever, just come eat your breakfast," Rosé replied. She was also annoyed.

Why was I not surprised? Someone laughed.

"Rick! My brain is not a comedy show!" I yelled.

I walked to the bar and sat down. I put a bite of food into my mouth.

"How is it?" Peter asked eagerly. From the kitchen side of the bar.

"Hot!" I complained after taking a humongous sip of orange juice.

Everyone laughed then walked from the bar farther into the kitchen. They where talking, but I couldn't make out what the conversation was about.

"AJ Alice!"

"Yes?" I asked as I stood in front of Allie.

"What are you doing hanging out with Drake?"

"Allie, I love him. There's nothing that you can change about that. Besides, werewolves aren't that bad," I said.

Allie and Gregg stood there in shock as if I had just told them I was getting married or something.

"So just a good question-"

"No! Allie that's so gross!" I squealed loudly.

"Good," Gregg answered walking away with Allie.

Peter looked at me. "Isn't he a little old for you?" he asked.

"Since when did you learn who's too old for whom?" I asked wearily.

"Um, about nine years ago," he said shooting a quick glance at Beatrix.

In unison Beatrix and I kicked him in the ankle. Not a smart idea for a human because the next thing I knew I was jumping up and down holding my combat boot covered foot, screaming: "Ow! Ow!"

They sat there and laughed at me. After the pain had subsided and Brian told me it wasn't broken I went to Drake's. The bad part was, since I'm only fourteen, Jenny had to drive me, which would have been fine if she didn't listen to Ce Lo Green the whole time. I hate him with a _**great**_ passion.

3.

"AJ," Rick yelled in his car Monday morning. "Shut up!"

"You shut up for once and stop you stop picking through my brain for fun if it's sooo annoying!" I shot back at him.

"You sound like Drake!"

"Maybe that's a good thing!"

Just then we pulled up at the school. I grabbed my book bag, also black, jumped out and went through the open the school doors.

"Finally," I thought "I'm free!"

"AJ Alice," the principal yelled.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

He looked at me. "Why did you write on_**another**_ locker last week?"

Staring back at him I said, "Because I felt like it."

"Well stop or next time you're going to be kicked out for one week. Also known as-"

"Suspension. I understand, and after school I'm going to have to call Jenny and Brian telling them that I'm cleaning the lockers. Peter's going to love this. I almost forgot," I added, "I'm riding bus 22 homes."

"Right," Mr. Simon said in shock. "Now go to-"

"Mrs. Water's. Got it." Then I walked to class.

4.

"I hate school," I complained to Leium at lunch as I toke a tomato and threw it at his face.

"What?" he said.

"I-" he toke a bite of his huge cheese burger, "How can you eat that? It's a baby cow."

He looked at it then at me. "I pretend it's a baby Hana."

"Look, just because your 'girlfriend' broke up with you does not mean you eat baby cows. Besides, I like the vegatareian Leium better."

"She wasn't even my girlfriend. She says 'I'm not her type'."

Leium was like one of the gayest looking guys I've ever seen honestly for a long time I thought he was gay. "Look," I said, "just because girls are jerks doesn't mean you have to be a carnivore."

He looked at me as I tried to take my hoodie off and gestured for me to come over. I dropped the bottom of it and walked toward Leium.

He grabbed the bottom of my black tank top. "Okay," he said, "now pull." I did so and the hoodie came over the top of my head with ease. "See."

"Shut up," I said. "You don't know the answer to everything mister."

"I know that you have to stay and wash lockers."

I looked at him in shock. "How did you know that?"

"I know everything except how to get a girlfriend. Also I helped add to your 'I Think Chestnut Ridge Stinks'."

I walked over to my seat and put my hoodie on the back of it. I nodded. "So did you add 'So Does Hana'?" I asked with curiosity.

"How did you guess?" he asked his words dripping with humor. "Besides, I now have to help you."

He took another tomato to the shoulder. This one fell in his lap not the floor. He blew it off.

"Please don't tell me you're going to eat that Leium."

He looked at me and the tomato. Than he popped it in his mouth.

"Ewe!" I screamed like a little girl.

Then lunch was over.

5.

As I walked out of school on a cold December day, I saw the Volt. The green paint lightly sparkling. As I crossed the parking lot I saw a bus coming toward me. I stopped in shock, and waited for the bus to crush me. Then, everything went black.

After what felt like a year, I opened my eyes. I wasn't in a hospital, or the afterlife for that matter, but I was in my bed…at home.

"What happened to me? Was I really hit by a bus, or was I dreaming?" I asked. "What happened!" this time I was demanding. I was practicly yealling.

"AJ," Rick said, "shut up and relax."

"After you tell me if I… I'm a vampire or not," I said slowly and calmly.

Pictures of Kristen Stewart as Bella _Cullen _popped into my head. Her red eyes looking at her family as she crouched in the corner ready to attack.

Allie handed me a black hair band. I ignored it and brushed back my hair. It had been brushed. The only reason I could tell was that it was soft and smooth. She put the hair band in her pocket.

"You might as well tell her you're not protecting her from anything," Rosé said.

I looked at her. "So, I am a vampire."

"God, I thought you would never figure that out," said Rosé.

"What's his problem?" I asked as Allie handed me a mirror.

"Jerk," I thought as a murmured. I looked in the mirror.

"He's in shock," Allie said. "It was almost too late. For a second we thought you where," she wiped a hand across her pale neck.

"Scarey," I thought and Rick laughed.

Just then I saw a group of pictures fly into my mind it was me sit on my knees beside a girl. She looked to be about thirteen. Then I fell and died. I just stopped breathing. I heared a girl scream and was brought back to reality. The girl was me!

"What's wrong?" Rosé asked. She asked worried. I then replayed my 'vision' in my head.

"So you can predict the future and do crap with peoples brains. Wow." Rick said.

"Stop picking my brain!"

"It's so loud I can't ignore you."

"Well than keep _**my**_ thoughts to yourself self."

He looked at me. "I'll try. Not."

I had almost missed the 'Not', but noticed it just in time to say, "I heard that and no matter what you say I can hear you."

"That's sad."

I looked at him for a second I thought he was dead serious then he laughed.


End file.
